


Mitchell Brothercest

by JohnlockedDancer



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attraction, Boys In Love, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Consensual, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Romance, Fanfiction, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Incest, Light Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Slash, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Taboo, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer
Summary: Why would Zach distance himself from Gray in the first place? Well, it might have something to do with his feelings towards Gray. Those feelings weren’t brotherly. Not all of them anyway.





	Mitchell Brothercest

**Author's Note:**

> "The thing was that, everytime his brother was around, he got butterflies in his stomach and that scared the shit out of him."

BACK STORY 

Zach had always known that he was different. When he was a kid, he just knew. He'd always felt in his gut that something was "wrong" with him, though he couldn't put his finger on what that "wrong" was.  
At the time he was about to enter first grade in elementary school, he did everything in his power to ensure that he wouldn't be classified as a "bully target". Soon enough, people started to befriend him. They remarked about his "cool clothes", sat with him at lunch and waited for him after lessons.  
The first time a girl asked him out, he wasn't nervous at all. He had prepared everything and had thought that he would be the one to ask her out, but oh well.  
A few years went by and suddenly, Zach's parents announced that he was going to be a brother. It was as if someone had poured a bucket full of ice cold water over him. His parents stared in shock as their son froze, turned on his heel without looking back, slammed the door to his bedroom and put on his favorite music on the highest volume. He missed what they said to each other: "What's wrong with him?!"  
As soon as his baby brother was born, stuff got even worse. All attention seemed to be circulating around said brother. There seemed to be no attention left for Zach anymore, not even his girlfriends were as interested in him as in his baby brother, why with them cooing about and petting those tiny feet of his.  
As soon as Gray was old enough to begin first grade (of course he had to go to the same school, just perfect, mark the sarcasm), Zach tried to avoid Gray as much as possible. Wich wasn't very easy since their school, probably, was the smallest in town (yay).  
The thing was that, everytime his brother was around, he got butterflies in his stomach and that scared the shit out of him. It'd been like that as long as he could remember. Ok, mabye those butterflies came a bit later, but he'd always felt a connection with his brother that felt like it could destroy him if he gave into it.

Gray tried not to bump into his older brother everytime they had break from class, he really did! It wasn't his fault that Zach, somehow, every, single time, managed to run into him.  
Like the other day. Gray had walked calmly out of his classroom and into the school yard. Zach (of course) had to run without even looking where he was going, because he was preoccupied staring at a group of giggling girls (eye roll).  
"Hey, watch it! (Zach greeted him like that in school all the time.)"  
"Erhm, excuse you!" Gray's eyes were shooting daggers at his brother's swiftly retreating back.  
Whenever anyone asked Zach about his family, especially if he had any siblings, his answer always were a plain "no". It didn't matter if they contradicted with the fact that there was a boy in school that had the same surname, he just said that it was a coincidence, they weren't related at all.  
The last straw was when one of Zach's exes (what was her name again? Kaylee? Kayla? Katya? Whatever.) had asked why they, him and Gray, always were so tense around one another, that they acted like bitter rivals every time they had to interact with each other (though, in reality, Zach acted like it was Gray's fault that he even existed and had to avoid Zach as much as possible because of reasons). Had they perhaps been together and broke up recently before she came into the picture?  
The poor thing didn't even know that they are brothers, but Zach, wide eyed and blinded by fear, should anyone discover his disgusting secret (wich he still denied, even to himself), had snapped at her that he, himself and Gray, weren't related whatsoever and that she should mind her own business, making her cry in the process. Afterwards, Zach had felt bad about it, but didn't want to talk to her about it, as to avoid uncomfortable questions.

 

PRESENT 

Zach wakes up, panting and bathing in sweat. Sitting up shakily, he turns to look at the clock on his nightstand. Three A.M. "Great" he groans. What was that, though? Oh no, please no. "Gray, I'm coming!".  
A few seconds later, he's knocking at the door to his little brother's room. He gets no response. The only sound his ears are able to pick up is a faint whimpering of sorts.  
When he's through the door to Gray's bedroom, said boy is laying in his bed, his small body shaking with barely suppressed sobs.  
"Gray? Hey, buddy!" gentle hands are stroking unruly, but soft, oh so soft curls, before moving in a soothing manner down a shaking (but, at his touch, calming somewhat) back.  
Finally, he is rewarded with a face glittering with unshead and newly shead tears.  
The moonlight is spreading through the curtains and over those pure, innocent features, making his little brother all luminous. Fucking gorgeous. Wait, what?!  
"Zach."  
"Yeah?"  
Gray turns so that he is lying on his back, making it easier for him to face his big brother properly. Even though his eyes are all wet and blurry from all the crying, he can't help but notice how Zach is sort of glowing. Probably the moonlight playing tricks on him. Although, those eyes are sparkling. He's seen it before so, can't be the moonlight. His brothers’ mouth looks so very soft... Gray’s wondering how they would feel against...  
"Earth to Gray, hello! Are you still in there?"  
A hand is waving in front of his face. "Sorry, what?" Shaking his head, Gray shifts his focus back to reality.  
"You spaced out!"  
"Oh. Sorry."  
"Don't bother. Wanna talk 'bout it?"  
"About what?" Gray's heart is speeding up, eyes widening.  
"Your nightmare of course! And you’re supposed to be the genius, here!" There is that familiar smirk. A sigh of relief escapes Gray's lips. For a moment, there, he'd thought... but, no, that's impossible.  
"Oh." He'd completely forgotten.  
"Well?" Those dark, brown eyes, gazing into blue ones.  
He could tell Zach about his nightmare and act as if he'd not just been admiring his older brother in a not so brotherly way. But, this was the perfect opportunity. Perhaps the only one...  
Ok, deep breaths. That's right. Here we go: "Please don't hate me!"  
Confusion appears in those bottomless, brown eyes. "But, Gray, I could never hate-"  
Gray goes for it. He dives in and captures his big brother's lips (they ARE soft! Even softer than he'd imagined!) with his own.  
Zach tenses all over. It's not until he feels his baby brother pulling away, that he snaps out of it. Boy, is he slow sometimes! Mentally kicking himself, Zach's body reciprocates on it's own accord.  
When their lungs finally are screaming for air, they most reluctantly pull away, breathing heavily, hearts beating like tilt hammers.  
"So, you don't hate me? Not even after this?"  
"You think I would have kissed you back, otherwise, silly?"  
Laughter is bubbling up in Gray. "No." And they're not smiling like two idiots. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know if you find any mistakes or have other ideas. Thank you!


End file.
